In the manufacturing process of an array substrate, it is necessary that marking be conducted on the manufactured product, i.e., an identification of the product such as ID information and a 2D code be produced on a substrate, so that computerized automation is implemented in subsequent engineering and the product state can be traced back.
When products of small size (7 inch or less) are produced, hundreds of products can usually be produced on one substrate in a 5-generation line. In general, after exposure of a first-layer circuit pattern of each product on a substrate is completed, the marking equipment is employed to perform exposure of an identifying pattern on every product on the substrate one by one, and next, development, etching, stripping and other process are conducted, so as to form the first-layer circuit pattern and the identification pattern by manufacture. Thus, marking of products is realized.
During the exposure, exposure of the circuit pattern and exposure of the identification pattern are carried out separately, and exposure of the identification pattern is conducted in such a way that exposure of the identification pattern is conducted on every product on the substrate one by one. This may lead to a too long time with the exposure process, and the production capacity is seriously affected.